1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin handling and more particularly to special attachments and accessories for coin-operated devices having coin receiving means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of coin holding devices have been known to the prior art. Coin holders have been used in coin purses, handbags, vanity cases and the like. Generally, these coin holders were carried by the owner of the coins to keep the coins separated.
A special problem exists for coin-operated devices available for public use. Coin-operated amusement devices such as pool tables, pinball machines, hockey games, video display games and the like usually take between five to fifteen minutes to complete a game. A similar time of use occurs in a coin-operated laundry or dry cleaning facilities. Accordingly, the order of prospective use of the coin-operated device is not readily discernable to the prospective users. In many parts of the United States, prospective users align coins on a surface in proximity to the coin-operated device to indicate the order of use of the coin-operated device. However, the coins can be easily misaligned causing confusion among the prospective users. In addition, such practices are only local customs and visitors are not aware of such customs.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages associated with coin-operated devices by providing an appliance for illustrating the order of use by a plurality of prospective users.
Another object of this invention is to provide an appliance for a coin-operated device having means for displaying the order in which a plurality of coins are placed in a plurality of coin retaining means by a plurality of users.
Another object of this invention is to provide an appliance for a coin-operated device including indicator means for indicating the one of the plurality of coin retaining means corresponding to the present user of the coin-operated device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an appliance for a coin-operated device having coin retaining means wherein the coins of prospective users are secure from accidental misalignment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an appliance for a coin-operated device having means for automatically indexing the indicator means in a sequence each time a coin is inserted within the coin-operated device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an appliance for a coin-operated device wherein the indexing of the indicator means can be accomplished by an electrical or mechanical output signal.
Another object of this invention is to provide an appliance for a coin-operated device which is readily adaptable to existing coin-operated devices and which may be incorporated within further coin-operated devices.